onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
SBS Volume 52
* L''' (Leitor) * '''O (Oda) * T''' (Tanaka) Capítulo 503, Página 28 da província de Gifu center|400px '''L: Boa tarde, Oda sensei. Na verdade, eu gostaria de começar a Seção SBS... Será que eu posso?! Você deixa?! Não vou falar tudo, só metade... Hã?! Você deixou?!! Muito obrigado!! Eu falo a metade e você termina, Oda-sensei! Lá vou eu... QUE COMECE A SBS!!!! Yuusaku O: MAS VOCÊ FALOU TUDO NA MAIOR CARA DE PAU!!! Eu queria pelo menos falar o "SBS" do fim... Na pior das hipóteses, só o "BS" ou até mesmo só o "S"... pô... L: Se a Kamy tivesse um amigo chamado "Ochin", como ela o chamaria? Marin O: Como ela sempre coloca o "chin" no fim do nome de todo mundo, ela o chamaria de OCHIN-CHIN! (GLUP) Por que já começaram com essas perguntas sacanas logo de cara? E, ainda por cima, eu recebi essa mesma pergunta de pessoas do país inteiro. Como pode? Nota do Editor: Em japonês, "Chinchin" é uma forma coloquial de se referir ao órgão sexual masculino L: Oda-sensei, por que toda vez que o Luffy (e outros marmanjos) dizem "eu" usando o pronome masculino em japonês "ore", você sempre o escreve usando o alfabeto "hiragana"? Pois é! Existe alguma razão pra isso? Bem que podia escrever no alfabeto "katakana" pra dar mais ênfase ou até mesmo usar "kanji" que é polido pra chuchu... Eu sempre tive muita curiosidade sobre isso! A Rin cujo toque no celular é o Luffy <3 O: Você realmente tocou num ponto muuuuito interessante, depois de 52 volumes e 11 anos de publicação... Mas é isso mesmo, muitos preferem escrevê-lo com "katakana" ou usando o "kanji" pra que ele fique mais destacado na frase, mas eu sinto uma certa convicção nele escrito dessa maneira, no alfabeto mais básico que é o "hiragana". É difícil de explicar, a questão é que quero escrevê-lo assim e não de outra maneira. Pronto. L: EU TENHO PODERES ESPECIAIS?! É sério, o copo se mexeu sozinho! O: COMO É QUE EU VOU SABER?!! Capítulo 504, Página 48 da Itália L: Oda-chi, me ajuda! De uns tempos pra cá, tem uma coisa toda vestida de preto usando "Soru" na minha cozinha!! O que será?! Um novato da CP9?! Eu tô morrendo de medo que essa coisa comece a usar o "Geppou"... Oda-chi, faz alguma coisa!! Adeus!! Aqui, eu não fico! right|120pxO: Hmm... Isso aí provavelmente é um exemplar da ordem Blattodea, subordem Blattaria, mais conhecida como... "Barata", né? E vou te dizer sim... Elas voam, tá? Elas também sabem usar o Geppou, sim. Certa vez, uma das voou direto pra cima de mim... Foi traumatizante... Pode ter certeza de que elas sabem usar todas as seis habilidades do Rokushiki! Não desista!! Força!! right|90pxL: Almirante! Almirante! Tenho uma pergunta para o almirante Oda! No começo do capítulo 502, "O incidente com os Dragões Celestiais", como é que aquele nojento do Charlos tá tirando meleca? Ah! Já sei! Aquilo também é uma bolha, igual às que usam nas sabaocicletas, não é? Kinta O: Sim, senhor. Por ser uma bolha, é possível atravessá-la com as mãos, a cabeça, etc. No Arquipélago Sabaody, as bolhas tem diversas aplicações, como nos prédios, nas atrações do parque de diversões, hotéis e também no cotidiano. Espero que vocês estejam curtindo o clima divertido que elas agregam à história. right|120pxL: No volume 51, bem lá embaixo na página 95, dá pra ver que o Brook irritou a Nami de novo. O que foi que ele disse pra ela? Por favor, me diga! Formiga O: Muito bem observado. O diálogo foi o seguinte: Brook: Com licença, Nami-san, mas após essa bela refeição, você se incomodaria em me mostrar a sua calcinh... Nami: POOW!! Até parece!! Foi apenas o de sempre. Capítulo 505, Página 68 da província de Aichi center|400px right|70px right|125px L: Aqui quem fala é uma "maiko", uma legítima aprendiz de geisha de Kyoto! É aqui a famosa e badalada Seção das Safadinhas (S) Bonitinhas (B) e Sensuais (S)?! Puxa, Oda-sensei, você não deveria criar essas coisas!! Eu achei uma gracinha o Franky reagindo à palavra "formação" achando que estavam falando "perversão"! Ele deveria é fazer uma "formação" comigo! Han, a Maiko O: Uaaaaau! Você é mesmo uma "maiko"? Só mudou um pouco o título da seção, minha querida Han, mas eu não me importo! Sobre o Franky... pois é, ele é assim mesmo, escuta tudo errado. Acho que ele se orgulha demais dessa coisa de ser um pervertido, concorda comigo? E me escreva outra vez, tá bom? left|70pxL''': Oda-sensei, já que ele não pode entrar pra CP9 e nem pra Shichibukai, cria uma vaga pra ele no Bando do Chapéu de Palha. Por favor. Nezumi-senpai '''O: JÁ CHEGA!! PAREM COM ISSO!! Arf... Arf... Me perdoem, acabei me irritando com o pobre garoto. Aliás, preciso mostrar uma coisa a vocês. É uma carta de agradecimento de uma certa pessoa. Vejam só como é gostoso receber a gratidão de alguém... right|120pxPara Eiichiro Oda-sensei, quanto tempo! Eu sou a pessoa que recomendou "ele" pela primeira vez na página 26 do volume 41 (risos). Estou lhe enviando esta carta apenas para demonstrar toda a minha gratidão. É VOCÊ?!! TÓÓÓÓIM! Hikari Nomura!! Isso é tudo culpa sua... Tem noção de quantos problemas você causou à SBS?!! E já chega com isso de me agradecer!! Eu já sei que você ficou feliz!! Chega! Chegaaaaaa!! Capítulo 507, Página 108 Luffy-san, da província de Aomori center|400px left|120pxL: Esse aí é o Shichibukai Jinbe!! General Morishi O: Nããããããão!! Eu nunca usaria isso!! Isso aí jamais seria um Shichibukai!! right|130pxL: Escuta só!! Estava eu prestes a entrar no banho, tirando a minha cueca favorita quando percebi que estava sem sombra! Quando foi que tiraram ela de mim...? Além disso, em qual marionete ela foi parar? Pergunte ao Moriah, por favor!! O: Com quem ela está, Moriah-san? MORIAH: KISHISHISHISHI!! RESPONDE VOCÊ, QUE AGORA EU NÃO QUERO!! O: Tudo bem. Acabei de achar ela aqui, ó (–>) Foi um dos que tomaram uma bronca daquelas do Luffy. L: Oda-sensei, você tem assistentes, não tem? Ao ver o trabalho de outros mangakás, é possível identificar facilmente o que foi que os assistentes desenharam, mas, em One Piece, conferindo desde o volume 1, eu não consegui achar nada desse tipo!! Oda-sensei, você desenha sozinho tudo o que está no mangá? Menina que releu todos os volumes, desde o primeiro right|100px O: Eu não desenho tudo, não, isso seria impossível. Os meus assistentes desenham o cenário pra mim. Quando mostro pra eles meus rascunhos e manuscritos, eles analisam tudo minuciosamente e fazem um trabalho incrível e com muito capricho. Eu realmente tenho uma equipe excelente. Talvez você não perceba porque eu desenho absolutamente 100% do que "tem movimento", sejam animais, fumaça, nuvens, o mar e assim por diante. É quando você deixa outra pessoa cuidar dessas coisas que as inconsistências e anormalidades na arte aparecem. Mas esse é apenas o meu jeito de trabalhar, se bem que você chamar de obsessão também. Capítulo 508, Página 128 da província de Gunma center|400px L: Oda-sensei, é a primeira vez que lhe escrevo! De vez em quando, eu leio coisas sobre a história da pirataria e queria confirmar com você se a origem dos nomes dos Supernovas veio desses piratas aqui: Eustass "Captain" Kid = O pirata do século XIII, Eustace, o Monge + O pirata escocês do século XVII, William Kidd. X Drake = O aventureiro e corsário inglês do século XVI, Sir Francis Drake. Basil Hawkins = O também corsário John Hawkins + O cirurgião pirata do século XVII, Basil Ringrose. Capone "Gang" Bege = O também corsário e aventureiro, Thomas Cavendish. Trafalgar Law = O pirata inglês do século XVIII, Edward Low. Jewelry Bonney = A mulher pirata do século XVIII, Anne Bonny. Urouge = Um dos irmãos Barbarossa, piratas árabes do século XVI, Oruç. Scratchmen Apoo = O pirata chinês do século XIX, Chui A-poo. O "Killer" eu não sei de onde saiu! Se eu errei alguma coisa, me desculpe!! Chiiyan Miiyan SP O: Caramba, que demais! Muito obrigado! Você já explicou tudo por mim! Só tenho uma correção a fazer: a inspiração para o Capone "Gang" Bege veio, na verdade, do famoso gângster americano Al Capone e de um corsário inglês chamado "William le Sauvage". "Corsários" eram piratas do mundo real, como os Shichibukais, que trabalhavam pra algum país. O Killer veio da minha cabeça, mesmo. E é isso, os nomes dos novatos vieram de piratas reais. São só nomes, mas tenho certeza de que todos que gostam de piratas ficaram bem animados. A minha SBS agora acaba por aqui! Na página 148 começará o nosso novo projeto! SBS dos Dubladores - Mayumi Tanaka Capítulo 509, Página 148 Milky-san, de Tóquio center|400px Eis a seção OCV (Olá, Como Vão?)!! Desculpem a demora, realmente faz muito tempo que vocês me mandam cartas pedindo "por favor, apresente os dubladores do animê pra gente!", não é? Foi em qual volume que eu disse que a gente teria uma SBS sobre os dubladores? Enfim, só sei que eu sou um adulto que sempre cumpre as promessas que faz, mesmo que demore pra caramba! Portanto, cá estou eu, cumprindo essa promessa! É isso aí! Eu ainda não sei como isso vai funcionar exatamente, mas vamos começar logo com a VOZ DO NOSSO PROTAGONISTA, MONKEY D. LUFFY!! A supertalentosa dubladora Mayumi Tanaka-san está in the house!! O: Olá, Mayumi-san! T: Oi, tudo bem? Qual é a boa de hoje? O: Você vai participar da SBS. T: Ah, é verdade! A tal da seção "Sempre Bom Sossegar", não é? O: Bom, isso não tá muito longe da verdade, mas, falando sério, significa... Ah, deixa pra lá e toma aqui suas perguntas. (thump!) T: Caramba, eles mandam perguntas desse tipo, é? O: Sim, mandam. Os meus leitores são desse jeitinho aí. É com você! Na próxima SBS dos dubladores: Neste volume, estreamos em grande estilo e dedicamos esta seção a somente um deles, mas, no próximo volume, vamos ter essa grande dupla!! É uma chance única, então escrevam tudo o que quiserem e caprichem nas cartas! Zoro (Kazuya Nakai-san) e Nami (Akemi Okamura-san). Mandem ver nas perguntas bizarras pro Zoro-san e pra Nami-san, hein?! Enviem pro endereço de sempre da SBS!! (Válido somente para leitores do Japão). Capítulo 510, Página 168 Taikou-san, da província de Nagasaki center|400px L: Parado aí! Foi mal, Oda-chi, mas desta vez, é a Mayumi Tanaka-san que vai começar a SBS! O espaço é todo seu, Mayumi Tanaka-san! Rubosu T: Hora de começar a Seção Sempre Bom Sossegar!! O: Mayumi-san!! Eu já te disse que não é bem assim... ou talvez seja... L: Você já participou de alguma festa ou reuniãozinha com os outros dubladores do Bando do Chapéu de Palha? Kanna Kawato T: Meus colegas de trabalho de One Piece já vieram aqui em casa. Nós costumamos fazer umas festas pra comer takoyaki. Uma vez, o dublador do Usopp dormiu em um edredom num cantinho da sala, estendido pra criançada. Foi uma confusão daquelas. L: NÃO SE IMPORTE COMIGO, NÃO, PODE CONTINUAR. Usamikki T: Hã? Continuar a dublar o Luffy, é isso?! Usamikki-san, você quer dublar ele? ENTÃO EU DUBLO O ZORO! L: Tenho uma pergunta para a Tanaka-san. Quando você recebe ligações de telemarketing ou de vendedores, ou pra deixar algum recado, você já chegou a usar a voz do Luffy? Por favor, me conte...!! Windy T: Não, eu falo com a minha voz normal. Aí sempre me dizem: "Poderia chamar a sua mãe, por favor?". Então, eu respondo: "Eu que sou a mãe aqui nesta casa!" e assusto eles. Bem-feito!! L: Sou um grande fã seu, Tanaka-san!! Já assisti a praticamente todos os animês que você atuou! E, falando nisso... TOMA ESSA!! NEGATIVE HOLLOW!! Maron T: ME DESCULPEM... PELA VOZ DO LUFFY... SER FEITA POR UMA VELHINHA CAPENGA COMO EU... Capítulo 511, Página 188 Barrenta, da província de Ibaraki center|400px L: Eu gostaria de saber se, nas muitas cenas em que o Luffy aparece comendo, a Tanaka-san também atua comendo. Eu sempre quis saber isso, então, por favor, me responda!! Ayako T: Eu sou uma dubladora que está sempre em busca do compromisso com a realidade!! Então, é claro que sempre como nessas cenas!! A propósito, eu preparo a mesma comida que o Oda-chi desenhou para cada ocasião!! L: Eu me divirto muito assistindo o animê de One Piece toda semana! Mas queria saber se, nas cenas em que o Luffy tá tirando meleca do nariz, você pensa em tirar umazinha também. Ou será que você limpa o salão de verdade durante a atuação? Melequento III T: EU SOU UMA DUBLADORA QUE ESTÁ SEMPRE EM BUSCA DO COMPROMISSO COM A REALIDADE!! L: O Luffy tem várias cenas em que ele grita bastante. Isso afeta a sua saúde?! Caloria T: Cada grito desses me deixa tão cansada que eu acabo, literalmente, encolhendo. Quando gravei o primeiro episódio, eu tinha 1,75m de altura. Agora, dez anos depois, eu estou com 1,47m. L: POR FAVOR, SEJA A MINHA MÃE. Uso minhas meias por 3 dias direto durante o inverno T: Tudo bem. Só que, de vez em quando, eu me transformarei no papai de cabelo curtinho, ok? O: MAS QUE DIABOS É ISSO?!! Já chega!! Acabou a SBS especial!! Aguardem o próximo volume!! Navegação Categoria:SBS